


Hypnotized

by 70SecretKinks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual James "Bucky" Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve, F/M, First Time, Frottage, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Post CA:TWS, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70SecretKinks/pseuds/70SecretKinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is always on the lookout for ways to help his best friend Bucky come to terms with his past as the Winter Soldier and keep both of their nightmares at bay.  They've tried all kinds of "new age" activities and alternative approaches on their shared quest for tranquility. This time, at the urging of a friend, they've agreed to give hypnotherapy a try. What they end up finding is each other on the path to inner peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Okay, so this is my very first attempt at writing any kind of fiction at all. So, I figured why not go all in and take a stab at writing some smut while I'm at it right? I've been inspired by many wonderful writers on this site and really hope you enjoy this inaugural piece. Comments welcome and appreciated!
> 
> P.S. I appreciate your patience and forgiveness in advance as I try to learn how to post to this site. It's all new to me. Thanks!

      “Hypnosis?  Steve, you’re kidding me right?” Bucky asked, a playful smirk tugging up the corners of his lips.  He shook his head and took another bite of bacon, crunching happily on his third slice of the morning.

      Steve paced leisurely towards the coffee maker, a fine sheen of sweat still glistening on his skin from his morning run.  “Yeah,” he replied, pouring himself a cup. “Why not?”

      Bucky quirked an eyebrow up at Steve as he chewed, giving him an incredulous look that exuded, _“Really?  As if you need to ask.”_

      Ignoring the bait, Steve leaned casually against the kitchen island, elbows propped on the countertop, sipping quietly from an oversized Avengers mug and waiting for the inevitable argument against his latest proposal for finding inner peace.

      Bucky took a long, loud slurp from his own cup before beginning. “You know that shit doesn’t really work dontcha Cap?  It’s a scam.”

      He went on to demonstrate his point.  Picking up another piece of bacon from the small pile on his plate, he dangled it in front of his best friend’s eyes, swinging the crinkled meat back and forth in front of his face like a pendulum.  Using his best mockingly monotone voice he droned, “You are getting sleepy… _very_ sleepy…”  Then Bucky snapped his fingers and commanded, “Now, I order you to bark like a dog!”

      Steve could no longer force back the smile from his face, enjoying the playful, unguarded display before him.  It was something he wasn’t sure he’d ever see again after the utter hell Bucky had suffered since falling from the train.

      In the eleven months since the Winter Soldier surrendered himself in the doorway of Steve’s small D.C. apartment, appearing filthy, hungry, broken, angry, and confused, the man those fucking HYDRA bastards used to call ‘The Asset’ purposefully tore himself apart, bit by painful bit.  He had to confront the unfortunate shit-storm that was his violent and tortured past while trying to find some semblance of himself in the process.  Countless hours of intense therapy and counseling sessions with the very best in the business (thank you Tony Stark) had Sergeant James Barnes finally beginning to feel like he at least somewhat belonged back in the body he was left with.  And though the metal arm attached to the left side of his body would serve as a constant reminder of his terrifying days as a deadly assassin, the fucking thing had also helped him drag Steve’s near lifeless body to the banks of the Potomac.  Bucky still had a lot of work to do and plenty of nightmares haunting his sleep, but he was slowly beginning to accept and to heal.

      Steve had been with him every arduous step of the way, patiently coaxing his best friend’s fragmented memories of their shared youth and time together during the war back to the surface.  It was helping, but he wanted to do more.  With the permission and encouragement of Bucky’s doctors, Steve sought out ways to help them both relax, keeping their many and varied demons at bay.  Together they discovered meditation, yoga, acupuncture, art therapy, tai chi, kick boxing, bonsai, chakra, and feng shui _(though neither of them understood how moving the goddamned furniture around was supposed to be soothing)_.

      Even if Steve didn’t have any scientific evidence to prove that any these activities were actually helping Bucky find tranquility, he did know that they were having an effect.  Each new adventure seemed to give Bucky a tangible boost, naturally pulling the inborn parts of his personality back into place and warming Steve to his core.  The trademark smirk that always lurked at the corner of his mouth, the confident drawl in the sound of his voice, the smooth swagger in his step…all more the moves of the roguish boy from Brooklyn Steve knew and loved than the deadly weapon Bucky had been forced to become.  It was familiar and comforting and, _yeah okay_ , it was sexy.  It wasn’t Bucky’s good looks alone that drew the dames to him like moths to a flame.

      Bucky was a pretty good sport when it came to trying new things with Steve.  First off, who could honestly say ‘no’ to those goddamned eager, sky-blue doe eyes?  Fucking ridiculous.  More than that, he really enjoyed the distraction and challenges each new activity afforded _(well, mostly…moving furniture was just a pain in the ass)_ , taking his attention away from the ever-present guilt and anguish lurking in the confines of his mind and focusing it instead on something fresh, untainted.  But above all he appreciated the careful consideration he knew Steve had put into planning each pursuit.

      So, no matter how crazy the idea might sound, in the end Bucky couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ refuse Steve.  Still, he was a natural born smart-ass so he never just went along without at least a little bit of a fight.  Besides, fucking with Steve was just so much fun.  Bucky loved to push Steve’s buttons, fluster his friend, and make him laugh.  It felt so good, like a goddamned drug, and Steve knew it too.  So it came as no surprise to either man when Bucky didn’t simply ‘roll over’ and eagerly accept Steve’s invitation to try hypnosis.

      At Steve’s giggling refusal to bark like a dog, Bucky gloated, “See! I told ya it doesn’t work!”

      He shoved the ‘pendulum’ of bacon into his mouth, taking it all in one bite, before triumphantly sucking the grease from his fingers one at a time making emphatic, wet popping noises on each one.  “Otherwise you’d be under my spell right now Rogers.  Waggin’ that pretty little tail of yours and _beggin’_ for me to pet ya.”

      Bucky hopped off his stool, giving his friend a mischievous wink and a devilish grin to match as he strutted towards the coffee maker to refill his cup.

      Steve just blinked, witty retort lost on his tongue with the sudden surge of heat coiling in his stomach.  He knew his friend is just trying to rile him up; that’s how they played this game.  But something was definitely different this time.  This wasn’t the usual innocuous ribbing he’d come to expect.  No, no, no…this little tease just crossed the border into the Flirtville.  Steve might not be an expert in the art of seduction but he sure as hell knew flirting when he saw it and damn it if he couldn’t help but be a little turned on by it all.  _What the hell?_

      Still, unsure of Bucky’s intentions and refusing to be goaded, Steve simply ignored the exchange and did his level best to press on unaffected.

      “Yeah, well, um…Tony’s the one who actually recommended we try it.  Swears its helps him control his panic attacks...bring him back from the brink.”

      Bucky arched an eyebrow at him, his words and posture still playful, “Stark uses hypnosis?  To stop his panic attacks?  I wouldn’t have guessed the guy’s brain or mouth could slow down long enough to be put in a trance.”  He paused a moment, brow suddenly furrowed in thought, “Maybe he’s just fucking with you.”

      Steve resisted the urge to ask, “ _You mean like what you’re doing with me now?”_ and opted instead to steal the last piece of bacon off of Bucky’s plate.

      Crunching a bite in his mouth he replied, “Mmmm…I don’t think so.  He seemed pretty sincere about it.  Said it’s helped him ‘let go’ of everything he keeps bottled up inside.  Called it a ‘liberating’ experience…whatever that means.”

      “Huh,” Bucky muttered before slowly standing up.  His eyes flicked to Steve’s before reaching his muscled and metal arms above his head, closing his eyes and arching his back like a cat while he stretched into a long, lazy yawn.  Bucky tipped his head back further, putting his neck on display as he extended the stretch, a soft moan rumbling in his throat.  The hem of his white tank undershirt slowly inched up his torso as he stretched, exposing a glimpse of smooth, toned abdomen.  Below, his well-worn, faded-black sweatpants were centimeters away from losing the battle to stay above his angular hips.  Steve couldn’t help but stare, suddenly very curious about what that strip of skin would taste like on his tongue, or how those taut muscles would feel under his lips, cheering for the sweatpants to lose that fight.  _Wait…what?  Fuck._ Steve sucked in a quick gasp of air and forced himself to look away before Bucky could notice, hoping like hell that the blush of heat he felt spreading across his face and down his neck wasn’t completely obvious _._

      Bucky slumped back down on his stool, tiredly scrubbing his hands over his face.  He looked back at Steve, somewhat surprised by his friend’s unsettled appearance.  _But, oh this is good._   He’d done it…flustered Captain America.  The rush of adrenaline surged through his veins and went straight to his cock.  _Oh._

      Looking at Steve, his cheeks flushed, breath quickening in his chest, fingers drumming nervously on the sides of his mug.  Bucky knew he should back down and let Steve off the hook but he just couldn’t.  Steve looked so damn vulnerable like that, and Bucky was the one doing that to him so yeah, he thought, it was fucking hot.  He couldn’t help himself.  He pressed on, playing the innocent.

      “You okay Stevie?  You look a little…off.”

      “Yeah, yeah…I’m fine.  Just feeling a little dizzy is all.  Probably just need to refuel a little more after my run this morning.”

      Steve put his mug on the counter and bolted for the fridge, yanking the door open with a little too much force before leaning into the frame.  He took a couple of steadying breaths as the cool air drifted around him, soothing the heat of his sudden desire and hopefully helping to dim the pink blotches he knew were now staining his cheeks.  Steve pressed his face further into the calming coolness, scanning the shelves for something to eat.

      Feeling more settled, he called over his shoulder, “So whatdya say Buck?  You willing to give this hypnosis thing a try or not?  I figure we might be able to use it to help each other snap out of the nightmares we both have.”

      When Bucky didn’t answer, Steve tried again, “If nothing else, might be funny to see if you _really_ can make me bark like a dog…that’d be a pretty neat party trick right?”

      Bucky snorted as Steve pulled a container of yogurt out of the fridge, calmly closed the door, and grabbed a spoon from the island drawer.  Relaxing onto the stool next to Bucky, Steve breathed out a small sigh, his ridiculously hopeful doe eyes now set from ‘stun’ to ‘kill.’

      Bucky chuckled, rolled his eyes and gave Steve a familiar _I-can’t-believe-I’m-letting-you-talk-me-into-this-shit-again_ look before conceding with a huff.  “Fine!  Stark is some kinda certified genius right?  So if he says it works, then I guess it fucking works.”

      Steve quietly stirred his yogurt, looking musingly into the little cup, a victorious smile slowly spreading across his face.  At that Bucky leaned in towards Steve, like he was about to tell him a very important secret.  His hot breath warming Steve’s neck, voice low and rough, Bucky nearly purred, “Just so ya know, I plan on makin’ ya bark, beg, _and_ howl…like a needy bitch in heat.”

      Steve loudly swallowed the spit pooled in his mouth as Bucky pulled back, slunk slowly off his stool and sauntered out of the kitchen.  Frozen in place, Steve just watched him go with a shaky spoonful of yogurt at his lips and a throbbing hard-on in his pants.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

      Steve held the door for his friend as they entered an office on the third floor of a non-descript building a few blocks away from S.H.I.E.L.D.’s DC headquarters.

      “Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes here to see Dr. Kleinhammer,” Bucky said to the receptionist.

      Steve nudged Bucky and whispered “I worked over an SS goon named Kleinhammer just outside of Dresden back in the War.  Think she’s his great granddaughter?”

      “If she is I’m sure she’d be delighted if you brought that up” Bucky replied.

      “Please come this way, gentlemen.  The doctor is ready to see you.”

      As the receptionist led them down a hallway Steve thought about how good it was to get out of the apartment.  He was starting to go stir-crazy, or maybe he was just a little exhausted, trying to find ways to occupy Bucky’s time.  The two men had been spending almost every waking moment together, and Steve wondered if that situation was starting to have an effect on him.  He couldn’t quite put into words what that effect was, but he sensed something was different in him.  Or different in them…

      “Ahhh, Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes,” said Dr. Kleinhammer, interrupting Steve’s train of thought, “Please take a seat.  Let’s get started.”

      The men sat down across from the doctor as the receptionist closed the door behind them.  Dr. Kleinhammer was a very attractive woman who looked to be in her early 40s.  She was tall, lean, and fit.  Her athletic build was emphasized by the tan, toned legs that seemed to go on for days from the bottom hem of her tailored black pencil skirt down to the black, high heeled Mary Jane pumps on her feet.

      Bucky was a sucker for a woman in heels and he couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming up the good doctor’s form, starting with those hot-as-hell shoes.  He followed the lines of those firm, long legs up to the soft curve of her hips and over the small tuck of her waist.  Bucky was more than delighted to pause his visual tour while Dr. Kleinhammer casually removed her coordinating black suit jacket, hanging it over the back of her chair.  As she shuffled some papers on her desk, he drank in the sight of her ample, round breasts pressing tightly against the soft white cotton fabric of her button down blouse.  When the doc bent down to grab a file folder from the cabinet beneath her desk, Bucky couldn’t help but stare at the trim of her black lace bra that was made just visible the further she leaned.  Steve noticed Bucky slanting in to try and get a better look down the doctor’s shirt.  He nudged him hard with his knee, shot him a stern look, and silently mouthed _“Stop it!”_ through his gritted teeth like a scolding parent.  Bucky just rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Dr. Kleinhammer’s face.  Framed by long, straight curtains of sun-kissed blonde hair, she had the sharp, alluring features of a fashion model.  Big, full lips stained with plum-colored lipstick, warm, amber-colored eyes flecked with hints of gold and green, and thick, long eyelashes that fanned out over her cheeks as she scanned the file in front of her.  No wonder Stark liked her.  She was just his type.

      “Now,” she said, opening a file before her, “first let me allay any fears you might have. I’d like to stress that S.H.I.E.L.D. employs me and my techniques not only because they’ve been proven to be highly successful, but also because anything you say or do will be held in the strictest confidence.  Nothing is being recorded, and no one else will ever know what goes on here.  You can be as open and free as you feel comfortable being.”

      Steve and Bucky both nodded their understanding.

      “What’s going to happen is I’m going to attempt to hypnotize each of you, separately of course.  Hypnosis is a very useful technique both in a general clinical sense as well as when specifically dealing with Post-Traumatic Stress.  But unfortunately, it doesn’t work on everyone, and even in the cases where it does work the level of success achieved can be somewhat variable.  But it’s been my experience that even going through the motions of hypnosis has an extremely calming effect on the patient, even if the real ‘According to Hoyle’ definition of hypnosis is never reached.  Hopefully that won’t be an issue though, and both of you will be able to feel the full benefits of the treatment.”

      “Ideally what will happen is you’ll both be excellent candidates for hypnosis,” she continued.  “Over the course of your treatment I’ll be able to teach you self-hypnosis, allowing you to control the progression of your therapy on your own.  At this point do either of you have any questions or concerns?”

      “No ma’am,” said Steve earnestly.  Bucky shrugged his agreement.

      “Well then, gentlemen, which one of you volunteers to go first?”

      “I will.”  Steve blurted out, nodding assuredly at his friend.

      Bucky hadn’t even bothered to reply.  He knew that Steve wouldn’t have it any other way.  For whatever reason, he always insisted on ‘testing the waters’ before letting Bucky jump into anything he’d arranged.  Steve would argue it was only right…his idea, his neck first in the noose.

      Some days it annoyed the hell out of Bucky.  He wasn’t some punk-ass kid, afraid of his own shadow.  A year ago he was terrorizing people as the world’s deadliest assassin for Chrissake!  Today, however, he was perfectly happy to let Steve take the lead.  Even though he understood the end goal of these sessions—to help him relax, stave off the nightmares—Bucky couldn’t help but feel a little apprehensive about the process.  He wasn’t about to give up any kind of control over his mind or body _ever again_.  He knew his fears were irrational and unfounded.  Steve would never allow him to be compromised.  And, he’d read all of the brochures and research papers Dr. Kleinhammer had sent them in advance of their appointments.  Each one emphasized that hypnotized subjects remain in full control of their faculties and free will.  The trance-like state used to induce heightened focus and concentration, not mindless submission.  Still, Bucky was glad to have the extra time to himself and truly thankful for once that his friend was such a stubborn, noble idiot.

      “Okay, Captain Rogers,” Dr. Kleinhammer said.

      “Please, call me Steve.”

      “Okay, Steve.  My assistant Rebecca will take you down the hall to one of our Relaxation Suites, give you a few brief instructions, and then I’ll be down shortly to begin our first session.  Sergeant Barnes?”

      “Bucky, if you please doc.”

      “Yes, of course.”  The doctor said with a smile.  “Bucky, if you’d please come with me, I’ll get you set up in a suite of your own, alright?”

      “Thank you,” both men replied.  Steve and Bucky stood, gave each other a little nod as if to say _“Good luck,”_ and headed down the hall towards their respective rooms.

 


	3. Chapter 3

      Rebecca waited outside of the door for Steve.  She was a petite young woman with bright green eyes and long, dark hair tied back in a neat ponytail.  She enthusiastically introduced herself, grinning widely, her cheeks lightly flushed.  She shook Steve’s hand a little too vigorously and then held onto it a little longer than was customary, clearly enjoying the enviable opportunity to escort Captain America to his room.

      In their brief walk down the corridor Steve graciously listened as Rebecca nervously chatted to fill the time (she was studying psychology at Georgetown University, she’d been interning for Dr. Kleinhammer for the last two semesters, she had a yellow lab named Boomer, she’d had a boyfriend named Zach but they just broke up – cheating jerk!).  Steve had grown accustomed to this kind of erratic behavior from what he assumed were normally rational, intelligent people.  He often forgot that he was some kind of ‘celebrity’ now and he was pretty sure he’d never be comfortable in that role.  He was relieved when they’d finally arrived at the room near the end of the hall labeled “Zen”.

      The plain, gray steel door leading into the room gave no indication of what awaited inside.  Steve was surprised to find that the space looked more like an upscale hotel room than the clinical medical bay he’d been expecting.  There was an oversized sofa set opposite of two matching chairs in the center of the room, each covered with supple, coffee-colored leather and peppered with large, suede, caramel colored throw pillows.  The sofa and chairs were anchored around a large wooden coffee table that’d been made of a cross-sectional slice from a large, old tree _._  There was a matching end table made from a much smaller tree set between the two chairs.  Lastly, there was a small bar and refrigerator against the far wall.  The cream colored carpet that covered the floor looked immaculately clean and soft.  There were two large cherry wood doors in the room, one opening to a coat closet near the entrance, the other to a large private bathroom complete with a shower and tub in the corner of the room.  The windows on the back wall were completely covered by large, fitted blackout screens, leaving the elegant antique bronze sconces lining the walls to dimly light the otherwise darkened room.  It was warm and inviting and not at all what one would expect on the third floor of an otherwise antiseptic S.H.I.E.L.D. office building.

      “Wow,” Steve said, “Not exactly what I’d expected.”

      Rebecca smiled and nodded, apparently having regained her bearings a bit.  “Yeah, all of our Relaxation Suites were remodeled and furnished by Stark Industries last year.”  Rebecca added, “Mr. Stark has been very generous to our department.”

      “I can see that.”  Steve replied.

      Rebecca assumed a more professional tone.  “So, I just have a couple basic instructions to review with you if you’re ready?”

      Steve nodded and replied, “As ready as I’ll ever be I guess.”

      Rebecca smiled and continued, “Okay then.  Successful hypnotherapy is really dependent on three key factors:  First: Your willingness and desire to be hypnotized.  Have you come here on your own accord to seek the benefits of hypnotherapy?”

      “Yes.” Steve answered.

      “Second: Your belief that you will be able to achieve a hypnotic state and that the therapy will help you achieve your individual goals.”

      Steve smirked, thinking about Bucky’s attempt to hypnotize him with a slice of bacon.  He snapped his attention back to the assistant when she continued.

      “Third: Your concerted efforts to put yourself in as a relaxed state as you possibly can.”

      Steve nodded again to show his understanding when he saw the uncertain look on Rebecca’s face.

      “Captain, were you able to review the materials we sent you in the pre-appointment packet prior to today’s session?” she asked.

      “Yes ma’am.”  Steve replied

      “Oh.” Rebecca knitted her brows in confusion, “Well, uh, one of the first instructions was for you to attend the session dressed in comfortable, loose fitting clothing.”

      Steve looked down at the khaki pants and plaid button down shirt he’d put on this morning.  They still felt as comfortable now as they did three hours ago.  Unsure of the issue, he looked at Rebecca with a puzzled expression and asked, “Ma’am?”

      Rebecca looked a little embarrassed as the blush crept back into her cheeks.  “Please, call me Rebecca.  You look, um… very nice, but I’m afraid those clothes will likely feel too constricting as you work on your breathing exercises.  If I might make a recommendation for today?”

      Steve nodded, “Yes, of course.”

      Rebecca walked over to the coat closet and pulled a long, black, plush bathrobe out on a hanger, the Stark Industries logo embroidered on the chest.  She explained, “If you’d like you could, um, strip down to your underwear and put this robe on over top?”

      Now it was Steve’s turn to blush.  “No thank you ma’am…I mean Rebecca.”

      Rebecca hurriedly put the robe back in the closet.  “Well then, at the very least I know Dr. Kleinhammer would prefer you remove your belt, shoes, and socks.”  She quickly added, “Only if you’re comfortable...”

      Steve shrugged and huffed a small laugh, “Sure.”

      Rebecca exhaled in apparent relief.  “Great!  Make yourself comfortable and please sit or lay down on the sofa.  Oh, and there’s bottled water in the bar refrigerator if you’d like.  Okay, any questions I can answer for you before I fetch Dr. K.?”

      Steve rubbed his chin in thought.  “Just one.  What will Bucky be doing during my session?”

      “Sergeant Barnes will just be spending that time getting comfortable in his own Relaxation Suite.  I believe he’s in the “Tranquility” room today,” Rebecca replied as she made her way towards the door.  She turned back to Steve as she opened it.  “Oh, and speaking of Sergeant Barnes…you might consider wearing something similar to what he has on today for your next appointment.”

      “I will, thank you.”  Steve automatically replied before she left and closed the door.  He shut his eyes and tried to remember what in the hell his friend even had on today.  _Right.  Those damn gravity-prone black sweatpants, a thin white t-shirt, and my grey S.H.I.E.L.D. hoodie._

      Steve thought Bucky looked like he’d just rolled out of bed but apparently that was appropriate here.  Steve removed his belt, shoes and socks and placed them neatly on the floor of the coat closet.  He sat down on the ridiculously comfortable couch when he’d heard a rapping on the door and the doctor’s voice on the other side, “Steve, it’s Dr. Kleinhammer…may I come in?”

      “Yes ma’am,” he said, standing up as she entered.

      “Please, sit back down.  Make yourself as comfortable as possible.”

      “Yes ma’am,” he repeated.

      “I’m going to begin by leading you through a series of deep breathing exercises that’ll help you to clear your mind and relax your body.  Once you’ve achieved a comfortable level of mental stasis we’ll focus on surfacing positive memories and thoughts now embedded in the recesses of your mind in order to strengthen their presence and prevalence, especially in times of high anxiety or stress.  Do you understand Steve?”

      “I do,” Steve replied, adding “I’m ready.”

      The doctor instructed Steve to close his eyes, and assuming a low, even tone, began guiding him through the breathing exercises that formed the preamble to hypnosis.  Steve followed the doctor’s instructions, breathing deeply and relaxing the tension out of his body, preparing to accept a suggestive state.  Dr. Kleinhammer was pleasantly surprised at how willingly Captain Rogers seemed to give himself over to the process.  He seemed to be relieved to fall into a trance, perhaps because he had much he wished to escape in the conscious world, or perhaps because when you’re a Super Soldier you have nothing to fear from a glorified nap.  Regardless of the reason, Steve embraced the session.  The doctor decided to see how suggestive he was.

      “Steve, I want you to think of something, or someone, that calms you.  That makes you feel safe.  Maybe a blanket or toy from your childhood, or a pet, or your parents.  Keep breathing deep, deep breaths…  Do you have an image of what makes you feel safe?”

      “Yes,” mumbled Steve, like a drunk talking in his sleep.

      “What is it that calms you, Steve?”

      “Bucky,” he answered.

      “Think about Bucky, Steve, and what about him calms you, makes you feel secure.”

      Steve thinks about his best friend and a slow moving slideshow appears in his mind.  Images of the two friends together in their youth.  Bucky always looking out for his small but feisty friend, battling the bullies Steve refused to run away from.  Then their days during the war come into view, the vigilant sniper who’d always had his back, protecting him from ambush.  Steve shakes his head from side to side as he remembers Bucky taking up Steve’s shield to save him on the train before plunging into the ravine.

      Dr. Kleinhammer observed Steve on the couch, watching as his face suddenly twisted up in pain.  She spoke to him soothingly, “Steve, focus on my voice again and breathe for me.  Inhale…exhale.  Inhale…exhale.  Now, I want you to think about something or someone that makes you happy.  Maybe an experience, or even a feeling…  A hobby, a lover, anything that makes you feel contented.  What do you see?”

      “Peggy Carter,” Steve replied faintly.

      In Steve’s mind Peggy Carter appeared, her hair curling behind her ears and her lips as red as the dress she wore.  “Peggy…” he said as she approached him.  Instead of responding she pressed herself against him, stood on her toes, and kissed him.  He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her, and kissed her back.  He blinked and they were on a bed.  He was on his back and she was straddling him, kissing him deeply.

      “Peggy,” he said again as the she sat up.  She reached behind her, and began unzipping her red dress.  “Peggy, no, you shouldn’t…” he stammered.

      “Yes, Steve.  I am.”  She let the dress fall around her arms.  Her breasts tumbled out, round and full and pale in contrast to the deep red of the dress.  She was more beautiful than Steve could’ve imagined.  She was a classic beauty, all of her curves pressed against him.  He felt compelled by propriety to stop her, but when he tried to cover her up she grabbed his wrists and pressed them down into the bed over his head.  Somehow she was far stronger than him.  He was trapped.

      Steve blinked again and he was naked.  Peggy was naked now too.  She began kissing his chest.  He still couldn’t move his arms even though she wasn’t holding them anymore.  She kissed and licked and bit her way back up to his mouth, brushed her tongue along his lips before kissing him again, her soft, dark hair falling around Steve’s face.  When the kiss was broken, the curtain of dark hair pulled away, revealing Bucky’s face instead.

      Steve gasped, startled to find his best friend somehow now in Peggy’s place, staring hungrily down at him.  Steve’s heart was pounding hard in his chest…this was wrong.  But as Bucky leaned back down to capture Steve’s mouth in a rough, desperate kiss, it’d felt so good, so right.  Bucky sucked Steve’s bottom lip into his mouth, making it full and red before nipping it teasingly with his teeth.  Then he ducked his head down to do the same thing to Steve’s nipple, sucking the hardened bud into his mouth, and worrying it between his teeth before licking over it in slow, lazy circles with the flat of his tongue.  Bucky ground his hips down and Steve thrust up to meet him, brushing their hard, aching cocks together.

      Steve moaned softly, tilting his head back on the couch as the doctor monitored her patient, quietly urging him to breathe deeply and maintain the trance.

      Steve’s mind blinked again and Peggy was once more seated above him.  Her breasts pressed against his flesh, he felt the heat of her as her pussy touched the tip of his cock.  She kissed him harder as she began rubbing his cock against her clit.  Her hips shook atop his as she drew her clit up and down the length of his cock.  She grinded herself against him, her pussy getting wetter and wetter.  Finally she couldn’t hold back anymore and slid his cock inside her, lowering herself slowly on it as she felt it fill her up.  Steve was desperate to press it deeper into her, but he still couldn’t move.  She arched her back, threw hear head to the sky, and rode him harder and harder.  Peggy dug her nails into his chest with one hand as she cupped her own breast with the other, pinching her nipple until it was as red as her lipstick.  Being inside her as she controlled him felt amazing.

      “Five…” she said, as she built toward her climax.

      “Four…”

      “Three…”  She stopped clutching his chest and began to rub her clit.  He was deeper in her than he imagined he could go.

      “Two…” she screamed.  Steve was about to explode in her.

      “and… one,” said Dr. Kleinhammer.  “Wake up Steve.”

      Steve blinked.  He was back on the couch, sitting across from the doctor.  He felt flushed, out of breath.

      “What happened?” he asked.

      “You did great.  You really seemed to take to the therapy.”

      He thought about how he should phrase his next question.  “I… remember Bucky…and Peggy Carter..?” he asked tentatively.

      “Yes.  First I asked you to think of someone or something that made you feel safe and you said Bucky’s name.  Then I asked you to think of someone or something that made you happy and you said Peggy.  Hopefully you’ve begun the process of bringing those feelings of security and happiness into the forefront your subconscious.”

      Steve shook the cobwebs from his mind.  “How long was I under?”

      “Not long really.  Once you reached a hypnotic state the whole session only took about ten minutes,” the doctor replied.

      “It felt like an age,” said Steve.

      “It can,” the doctor replied.  “Your unconscious mind doesn’t process time in nearly the same way.”

      “It felt…intense.”

      “Good,” said Dr. Kleinhammer.  “That means it’s working.  Now, I want to you relax, and work on the breathing exercises we discussed earlier.  I have to go pay a visit to Sergeant Barnes.”


	4. Chapter 4

      As soon as Bucky was left alone in the “Tranquility” room, he immediately gave in to his deep-seated, unshakable need to thoroughly inspect the space.  Studying possible entrance and exit points, searching for traps and surveillance devices, and assessing his surroundings for anything that could be used as a makeshift weapon.  Old habits die hard.

      Standardized Paranoia Checklist completed, Bucky went about the business of rooting around the room for fun.  Fucking place was nicer than the apartment he shared with Steve.  Why they needed a bathroom bigger than the size of their kitchen in a room used for hypnosis he couldn’t figure out.  As he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took the first cool sip it dawned on him.  _Stark...right._   He was beginning to think that he and Steve should seriously consider accepting the billionaire’s offer to put them up in that tower of his in New York.

      He took his shoes and socks off to pad around on the soft, plush carpet under his bare feet before plopping down hard in one of the oversized arm chairs.  Bucky sat there, right knee bobbing up and down in anxious anticipation.  He tried to relax and clear his mind as he’d been instructed to but he quickly realized that his earlier excitement over going second in this endeavor was seriously beginning to backfire.  His pulse was picking up, leg fidgeting faster and faster, the sudden urge to flee building in his gut.

      Bucky inhaled deeply and tried to quiet the panic.  _Jesus Christ Barnes…get your shit together!  They’re going to try and hypnotize you not saw your other fucking arm off._   He stood up abruptly and stormed into the bathroom.  He turned on the cold water, cupped his hands beneath the rushing stream and splashed his face.  Feeling a little calmer, he turned off the faucet and slowly dried himself.  He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a moment before closing the bathroom door.  Exhaling a long, loud sigh, he pressed his back against the door and slowly slumped down to the floor.  Bucky shut his eyes and tried to focus on something, anything, to pacify his nerves.  He had to calm down before Dr. Kleinhammer came back to his room.  _Oh yeah…Dr. Kleinhammer.  That’s a nice thought._

      Bucky began to concentrate on the visual inventory he’d taken of the doctor earlier that day.  As each feature snapped into focus he couldn’t help but think how he would put it to use.  _Those legs… they’d feel so good wrapped tight around my waist.  Those tits…I’d bury my damn face in them until I couldn’t breathe.  I’d suck on her nipples – God I bet they’re sweet as candy – until she begged for mercy.  Those lips…_

Bucky could feel that he was getting hard as the images flooding his mind got dirtier, more defined.  He paused for a moment to question whether or not he should really be doing this right here, right now.  He thought about how mortified Steve would be if he knew what he was up to.  Poor bastard would probably turn more crimson than the Red Skull from blushing so hard with embarrassment.  Then Bucky considered just how relaxed he knew he’d feel after his orgasm hit.  He gave up the fight, slipped his hand into the soft waistband of his pants and started to press his palm in soothing circles over the growing erection in his boxer briefs.

      _Those big, full lips…fucking made to be wrapped around my cock.  She’d look like such a sweet, little whore takin’ me all the way in._ Bucky pulled his fully hardened cock out his pants and then pushed them down to his thighs.  He started to stroke slowly up and down the shaft. _Those big, brown eyes lookin’ up at me while I fuck her moaning throat...spit dripping from her lips and down her chin._   He swiped his thumb over the slit, hissing aloud as he squeezed the head of his cock before twisting his wrist and jerking roughly back down.  The pressure starting to build in his abdomen, he spit into his palm to ease the slide of his strokes.

      Bucky imagined bending the beautiful doctor over her desk as he stroked himself harder and faster.  He envisioned that tight black skirt hiked up around her hips, black lace panties stretched between her knees as she spread her legs apart, the slick of her arousal dripping down her thighs.  _That blonde hair…oh yeah, cascading down her arched back waiting for me to pull on it._ Bucky’s breathing hitched and his strokes became erratic as the final image he conjured pushed him over the edge.  _Those black high heels…  Digging into the carpet and making her the perfect height for me to pound hard into that tight, dripping pussy._   Bucky moaned as he found his release, spilling over his hand.

      Feeling sated, his eyes fluttered open as he sighed heavily, the worry in his mind and the tension in his body eased at last.  Bucky cleaned himself (and the bathroom floor) up before walking lazily to the couch.  He laid down on the pillowing cushions and soon fell fast asleep.

      He was awakened by the sound of Dr. Kleinhammer’s voice and a gentle hand squeezing his right shoulder.  “Sergeant Barnes?  I’m so sorry to wake you.  You look so peaceful and relaxed.” She smiled, “Are you ready to begin your session?”


	5. Chapter 5

      Steve opened the door to his apartment.  It occurred to him as he walked in that as “normal” as he wanted to keep his life, at some point he might want to invest in a security system that was more elaborate than a deadbolt.  It was probably something S.H.I.E.L.D. would be thrilled to handle for him.  In fact they were probably already handling it.  Personal security wasn’t really an issue when you were a super-powered high-level asset of one of the most powerful organizations in the world.

      Bucky followed behind him.  He’d been noticeably silent since they left Dr. Kleinhammer’s office.

      “You want some coffee?” Steve asked.  He went to the kitchen and took the lid off a percolator that sat on the counter next to a Keurig he never bothered to take out of the box.

      “I’d rather have a beer,” Bucky replied.

      “Beer it is,” agreed Steve, putting the lid back on the percolator.  He grabbed two beers, went to the living room, and plopped down on the couch next to his friend.

      “Thanks,” said Bucky.  He twisted the top off the bottle Steve had handed him.  It wasn’t a twist-off cap.  There were certain advantages to having super strength.

      “What did you think of Dr. Kleinhammer?” Steve asked.

      “I thought she was goddamn amazing,” Bucky replied.  He took a swig of beer in affirmation.

      “Yeah she was really able to… tap into something deep in me too.”

      “Oh I didn’t mean the therapy,” Bucky said.  “The hypnosis didn’t really help at all.  Turns out its really fucking hard to focus on a specific happy moment when almost all of your memories have been repeatedly wiped out of your mind.”

      “I’m sorry buddy,” said Steve.

      “Don’t worry about it.  She said given my level of ‘mental trauma’ that it’ll probably take quite a few sessions to make any ground.  Which I’m fine with, by the way.  Any excuse to spend more time with the good doctor.”  Bucky winked at Steve and waggled his eyebrows.  “She’s a bit of ‘all right’ if ya know what I’m sayin’?”

      “Don’t even think about it Barnes,” Steve said shooting a warning glance at his friend.

      Bucky looked back, incredulous look painted on his face and said, “Gimme one good reason why not Cap.  She’s a real looker and I’m horny as fuck so…”

      Steve shook his head in disbelief and explained, “How ‘bout I give you three?  1) She’s a S.H.I.E.L.D. employed professional who’d be more likely to slap you with a sexual harassment lawsuit than slap your ass, 2) She’s our doctor who we’ve seen all of one time.  I’d like to try additional sessions and see if they help which isn’t likely to happen with you trying to get up her skirt, and 3)…”

      Steve paused to take a swig on his beer before tipping it at Bucky with the final blow, “She’s a married woman, Buck.”

      Bucky threw his head back on the couch, closed his eyes and sighed, “Damn it.”  Bucky Barnes may be a well-known ladies man but he’d never been a thief or a home-wrecker.

      Steve continued, “Yeah, I’ve actually met her husband.  Good guy…senior field agent on one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s strike teams.  I ran a mission with him couple months back...”

      “Whatever,” Bucky huffed as he took another draw on his beer.  “How ‘bout you?”

      Steve looked up at him confused, “What about me?  I just told you that she’s married…”

      “No ya big ox, I meant how’d your session go?” Bucky laughed.

      “Oh right,” Steve answered.  He ran his hands through his hair as he looked down at the floor, the tips of his ears turning red.  “Um, I guess it could’ve gone a little better for me too.”  Steve sighed, “I mean, it was great, but it could’ve had… I don’t know… a more fulfilling ending.”

      “Tell me about it,” Bucky said.  He put his arm around his friend.  “I’ll tell you what though, this was a hell of a lot better than a lot of the other bullshit we’ve done.  Thanks for everything, Steve.”

      “Don’t worry about it,” said Steve.  “It’s just good to have you back again.  I can’t tell you how much I missed your stupid smirk.”  Steve tussled Bucky’s hair for emphasis and looked affectionately at his friend.

      They stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment before Steve cleared his throat and asked, “So, what should we do now?”

      Bucky downed the rest of his beer in one giant gulp.  “I’m up for anything,” he said.

      “I was thinking we could order some pizza,” said Steve.  He stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket.  “Maybe play some Monopoly?”

      As Steve searched for the number of their favorite pizza joint, Bucky got up and made his way to the fridge.  As he opened the door, he called over his shoulder to Steve, “Oh yeah, I forgot to ask…did the doc ever get you to bark like a dog Rogers?”

      Steve smiled and laughed under his breath with his phone to his ear as he waited for someone to pick up.  He nodded towards Bucky and said, “I thought that was your job, ya jerk.”

      Bucky strode back towards the sofa, two more cold beers in hand and a playful smile on his face.  He bumped his hip into Steve’s as he passed the blond and said, “Just remember later…you asked for it Fido!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still finalizing the last two chapters and hope to have them posted in the next couple of days. That's where all the juicy stuff happens so I'll try not to keep you waiting long!


	6. Chapter 6

      Three large pepperoni pizzas, two cases of beer and one hour later, the super soldiers sprawled out on the sofa filling it out completely.  Both men were slumped down on the cushions, their legs spread wide and their knees resting against one another as Bucky aimed the remote and flipped rapidly through the stations.  Steve took the last sip of his beer, and placed the empty bottle on the coffee table joining the small army of empty bottles already there.

      He turned his head lazily towards Bucky and asked, “So, Monopoly?”

      Bucky stretched and yawned, “Nah…you always get so pissed when I beat you, which is basically every time we play so…”

      “I do not!” Steve snapped.

      “Yeah, you do,” Bucky replied before doing his best impression of an irritated Steve, brows furrowed together, mouth turned down in frown.  Stomping his feet loudly from his seat on the couch for emphasis, he continued, “You stomp all around the apartment, huffing under your breath at me, and shuffling shit around on the counters for no good goddamn reason.”

      Bucky laughed loudly as Steve just scowled and waited for him to finish.

      “Well, if you didn’t _cheat_ every time we played, then maybe I wouldn’t get pissed!” Steve accused.

      Bucky turned his body towards Steve, his metal arm glinting across the back of the couch, one eyebrow arched in challenge.  “You really callin’ _me_ a cheater Stevie?  Is that what you’re doing’ here?  Because you know damn well them are fightin’ words.”  He flashed a wicked grin, eyes gleaming.

      “Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m doin’ _James._ ” Steve goaded, shoving Bucky playfully in the chest, making him tip back slightly in his seat.

      Bucky shook his head, ready to pounce, warning, “That’s it Rogers…you’re going down!”

      He leapt across the couch and tackled Steve with enough force to knock them both swiftly to the ground.  They rolled around in a mass of flailing limbs, bumping into the coffee table and launching a mess of empty pizza boxes and beer bottles into the air and onto the floor.  As they wrestled, they traded a couple of honest-to-goodness punches…enough to smart a bit but not enough to really injure.  Any cuts or bruises they suffered would be healed by morning anyway.  They grunted and cackled like a couple of overgrown kids as they each tried to gain the upper hand.  Both men were panting heavily, drops of sweat wetting their brows when Bucky somehow managed to grab both of Steve’s wrists with his mechanical hand.  He easily forced Steve’s arms above his head, straddling his friend to keep him pinned to the floor.  Steve was struck by a sudden, vivid feeling of déjà vu as he struggled to wrench himself free.

      Bucky clamped his thighs tighter around Steve’s hips as he gritted, “Take it back Rogers or so help me I’ll…”

      “You’ll what?” Steve interrupted, chin tilted up in defiance as a small trickle of blood ran down his chin from the small split in his bottom lip.

      Bucky stared down into Steve’s fierce blue eyes searching for some kind of sign of surrender.  When none came, he just shook his head in disbelief, hair beginning to fall around his face from the loose confines of his pony tail.  The corners of his mouth twisting up into a devilish smirk, Bucky huffed, “Fucking punk,” before abruptly crashing his mouth against Steve’s.

      Steve went rigid with shock, eyes flying wide open.  The kiss only lasted a moment before Bucky pulled back, licking his lips, to read Steve’s reaction.  Steve just laid there, eyes as big as saucers, body stock still, looking as though he’d forgotten how to breathe.  Thinking he’d made a terrible mistake, Bucky pulled away, released Steve’s wrists and made to move from his perch atop Steve’s hips.  He began to utter a quiet apology as he looked away regretfully, “Sorry Steve, I just…”

      Bucky’s voice seemed to stir Steve out of his stupor as he finally let out the breath he’d been holding in his chest.  Before Bucky could move another inch, Steve grabbed the front of his shirt, bunching it in his tightened fist and pulled him back down.  He cut off the apology Bucky’d been trying to make by forcefully pressing their lips back together.  This time when they broke apart, Steve looked up at Bucky, pupils blown wide with lust.  He said between shaky breaths, “Don’t…don’t apologize.  I want this…want you.”

      Bucky looked down hungrily at Steve and nodded as put his hands on either side of Steve’s head, leaning down slowly this time to capture Steve’s lips in a gentle kiss.  Bucky took his flesh hand and cupped the side of Steve’s face as he deepened the kiss.  Steve sucked in a small gasp when he felt the tip of Bucky’s tongue swipe along the line of his lips, looking for entrance.  Steve granted it to him, allowing Bucky to lick into his mouth, tentatively at first until Steve reached out with his own tongue to meet him, a small moan escaping his mouth as he did.  Bucky grunted and attacked Steve’s mouth, their tongues beating together wildly.  Bucky pulled away a moment to let them catch their breath.  He leaned his head down and sucked Steve’s earlobe into his mouth before asking seductively, “You wanna finish this fight in the bedroom soldier?”  Steve let out a small whimper and nodded enthusiastically.

      Bucky stood up, the front of his low-slung sweatpants tented with the impressive outline of his erection.  He held his hands out to Steve and pulled the blond to his feet and into another searing kiss.  Steve put his hands on Bucky’s waist and started to trace slow, gentle circles over his protruding hip bones with his thumbs.  Bucky nipped and sucked on Steve’s collar bone as Steve moved his hands cautiously to work up under Bucky’s soft cotton tee, exploring the solid planes of his abdomen first before moving up to his full, hard pecs.  Steve stopped to rub his thumbs over Bucky’s already hardened nipples, pinching them harder before rolling them gently between his calloused fingers.  Bucky hissed through his teeth and pulled away from Steve with a voracious glint in his eyes, “Bedroom.  Now!” he demanded.  Steve smiled smugly, pleased with himself for flustering his friend for a change.  Bucky grabbed Steve’s wrist with his metal hand and yanked him hurriedly down the hall to Steve’s bedroom.

      Once inside, Bucky whipped Steve around, knocking him hard back into his body.  He licked into his mouth again before sucking in Steve’s bottom lip, tasting traces of blood on his tongue.  He pulled back and looked at Steve’s mouth, “Sorry ‘bout the lip.”

      Steve just ducked in take Bucky’s bottom lip into his mouth this time, sucking and nibbling as he mumbled, “’S okay…feels good.”

      Bucky reached down with his flesh hand and cupped the prominent bulge in Steve’s khakis as they kissed, earning a small whine from his friend as Steve pressed into the touch.  Bucky licked the shell of Steve’s ear before whispering, “Bet this feels even better,” as he pressed the heel of his hand down harder on Steve’s cock.

      Bucky stepped back for a moment, grabbed the hem of his own shirt and pulled it up over his head before throwing it to the floor.  Steve just stood there and watched transfixed.  Bucky nodded his head up at Steve and ordered, “Strip.”

      Steve looked away, suddenly shy and unsure.  Bucky stepped up to Steve and started to unbutton his shirt for him.  “You sure you want this?” Bucky asked.  “Because if you don’t, just tell me now and we’ll stop.”  Steve slowly raised his eyes from the floor and looked right into Bucky’s, nodding in confirmation, “I do.”

      He kept his hands at his sides as Bucky undid the rest of the buttons before pushing the shirt down Steve’s arms to the floor.  Bucky gently grazed his lips against Steve’s as he grabbed the hem of his undershirt, pulling it up over Steve’s head before tossing it onto the growing pile of discarded clothes.

      Next he unbuckled Steve’s belt and knelt down before him.  Steve tilted his head back and closed his eyes as Bucky yanked the pants button open, pulled down the zipper and slid the fabric down Steve’s muscular legs.  The second he felt Bucky mouth his hard, leaking cock through the thin cotton material of his boxer shorts, Steve’s eyes flew open to watch and he involuntarily jerked his hips.  The saliva from Bucky’s mouth made the already large wet spot on the front of Steve’s shorts even bigger and wetter.

      Bucky looked up at Steve wantonly as he rubbed his chin against him, “I wanna know what you taste like.  You taste like all-American apple pie Cap?” he teased.

      “Jesus Christ,” Steve huffed as he threw his head back again and swallowed hard.

      Bucky snorted, “Guess there’s only one way to find out.”  He pulled the shorts waistband away and down, letting Steve’s long, thick member spring free.  Bucky ran his hands up and down Steve’s thighs for a moment as he took in the unbelievable sight of him.  He chortled, “Fucking hell Rogers.  That serum really made every last thing about you huge and perfect didn’t it?”

      Steve looked down at him, cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment.  Just as Steve was about to reply, the words were lost on his tongue as he watched Bucky lick the glistening beads of pre-cum from the tip of his cock before stretching his lips around the reddened, engorged head, sucking it into his mouth.  Steve moaned loudly as Bucky swirled his tongue around the rim before taking more of him down.  He pulled off for a moment, his spit-slick lips curving into a dirty smile.  “It ain’t apple pie, but it’s still pretty sweet,” Bucky said in a husky voice before licking a lengthy stripe along the underside of Steve’s shaft.

      Steve’s hands reflexively went to Bucky’s head, his fingers tangling through the dark, wavy locks.  Bucky took in as much of Steve as he could until he felt the tip of Steve’s cock jab the back of his throat, causing him to gag and gasp for breath.

      Steve’s legs began to quiver as waves of pleasure washed over him.  His hips reflexively thrusting forward, fucking into Bucky’s sinful mouth.  Bucky moaned around Steve, knowing that his friend was getting close to his release.  He pulled off for a moment to catch his breath, rubbing his flesh hand up and down Steve’s long, thick shaft with fast, rough strokes.  When he sucked Steve back into his mouth he was surprised by the stream of expletives that followed.  “Shit.  Shit Bucky…ngh…feels so fuckin’ good.  Christ...can’t hold it…’M gonna cum.”

      Bucky hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard on the head of Steve’s cock, pushing into the slit with the tip of his tongue.  And that was all Steve could take.  He shuddered and cried out “Fuck!” as he came harder than he’d ever had in his life down Bucky’s throat.  Steve stood gasping, his hands still tangled in Bucky’s hair and a goofy, contented grin plastered on his face.  Bucky wiped his mouth with the back of his right hand and grimaced a bit at the bitter, salty taste of Steve’s cum.

      Bucky stood up and looked into Steve’s blissed out eyes.  “You alright there Cap?”

      Steve kept smiling and bit his lip before answering, “Better than alright.  That was fucking amazing.  You had a lot of practice?” Steve asked, curiously, not accusatory.

      Bucky looked down at the floor, “I don’t think so…pretty sure you’re my first but who fucking knows.  I’ve done a lot of shit I can’t remember.”

      “Doesn’t matter…it was incredible.” Steve said as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist.  “So…um, what _do_ I taste like?”

      Bucky put his metal hand on the back of Steve’s neck, pulling him towards his mouth as he answered mischievously, “Why don’t you find out yourself?”  Steve lurched forward to lick into Bucky’s mouth.

      “Hmmm…” Steve said.  “Not bad.  But I bet you taste even better,” he said with a fiendish grin.

      Bucky snickered, “Yeah?  You wanna find out?”

      “Better fucking believe I do,” Steve replied, the same determined look he wore into battle etched on his face.  He backed Bucky towards the bed and gave him a hard shove down to the mattress.

      Bucky laid there on his back, painfully hard cock still trapped in the evil, tempting sweatpants from hell, waiting for Steve to make the next move.  Steve leaned down over Bucky, hooked his fingers into the already weak waistband and teased, “These pants barely stay on your ass as it is, might as well take them off.”  Bucky smiled and lifted his hips to make it easier for Steve to yank his pants and boxer briefs off in one pull.  Steve crawled up on the bed, hovering above Bucky on his hands and knees.  He looked down at Bucky’s dick.  It wasn’t as thick as his own but it was nearly as long, curving up to his stomach, the engorged tip leaking a small puddle of pre-cum on his skin.  Steve licked his lips nervously and swallowed, “You know I’ve never done this before either so I hope I don’t suck.  I mean…I want to suck you.  Shit, I mean I hope it feels good…” Steve stammered.

      Bucky snorted, “Christ Steve…there’s no such thing as a bad blowjob so quit worrying about it.  Just pretend it’s an ice cream cone on a hot summer day or somethin’.”  Bucky wriggled on the bed impatiently.  “And hurry up before I fuckin’ melt!”

      Steve wrapped his hand around the base of Bucky’s cock and brought the head up to his lips.  He stuck his tongue out and timidly licked a small swipe across the tip.  Bucky hissed as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch, biting on his own bottom lip and worrying between his teeth.  He nodded at Steve to encourage him to continue.  Steve tried again, two, three, four more little licks with the just the tip of his tongue, like a cat lapping up milk.  Bucky was so sensitive that the little teasing swipes were driving him mad.  He threw his head back and chuckled, “You’re killing me here Stevie…one little lick at a time.”

      He heard Steve inhale and exhale deeply, as if he were readying himself to jump out of a plane.  He snapped his head back up just in time to watch as Steve licked his lips, opened wide and slid his mouth over and down Bucky’s cock, taking him in down to the hilt, gagging a bit when his nose touched Bucky’s stomach.  Bucky choked out a strangled grunt, overwhelmed by the sight and sensation of Steve’s hot mouth.  Not sure what to do next, Steve pulled back releasing Bucky’s cock with a loud, wet popping sound, looking up at his friend.  Bucky stared back, pupils blown so wide only a small rim of blue remained and wheezed, “Fuck Steve, do that again!”  Encouraged by the reaction, Steve returned to his task, more confident and enthusiastic.  As he worked his mouth and hand together up and down the shaft, Bucky moaned reassuringly, “Oh yeah baby…just like that.  Take my fucking cock down that pretty throat.”

      Steve moaned and swirled his tongue around the head before plunging back down, spit dripping down his chin and over his fist.  The sight was so debauched, Bucky thought _If everyone could see you now…Captain America:  War Hero, Living Legend, Hungry Cockslut...,_ he couldn’t stop the laugh that suddenly burst from his mouth.

      Steve froze, pulled back suddenly and sat back on his heels, looking away embarrassed he said, “Sorry, I thought you were enjoying that…”  Bucky sat up quickly realizing his mistake.  He grabbed Steve by the shoulders, looking him square in the eyes as he tried to explain, “Steve, I’m so sorry…  I was _definitely_ enjoying that.  Felt fan-fucking-tastic.  He pointed down at his pulsing, spit-covered cock, “Look at what you’re doin’ to me…I’m so hard for you I’m gonna burst.”

      Steve frowned, “Then why were you laughing?”  Bucky gave him a sheepish grin, “Sorry, it’s just a little surreal is all…getting a blow job from Captain America.  National icon, paragon of virtue, etc.…”  Steve chuckled and shook his head, smiling devilishly as he crawled back over to Bucky and sat on his lap, straddling his hips.  He ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair as he pulled him into a kiss, the heat rebuilding between them.  He smiled at the corner of Bucky’s lips and said in a low growl, “You’ve always been a bad influence on me Barnes.”

      Bucky put his hands on Steve’s hips, his now painful erection pushing up against Steve’s ass.  He sucked a bruising mark on Steve’s neck while he rocked his hips up, moaning when he realized that Steve was fully hard again and pressing against his stomach.  He moved his mouth up to Steve’s ear, tracing along the shell of it with his tongue before whispering, “You have no idea how fucking hot it is to defile America’s sweetheart.”

      Steve replied breathily, “Yeah?”

      “Mmmhmm…,” he moaned as he reached around and cupped Steve’s ass cheeks in his hands, pulling them apart slightly to let the length of his cock rest in the space between.

      Steve gasped for a second before plunging his tongue into Bucky’s mouth for a sloppy, breathless kiss.  When they broke apart, Steve put his forehead against Bucky’s and met his gaze through hooded, hungry eyes, “Then why don’t you finish the job?  Fuck me.”

      Bucky’s cock jumped at the invitation.  He wrapped his arms around the blond and flipped them over, grunting as he put Steve on his back.  Bucky landed on top, a pained expression on his face.  Steve took his hand and tilted Bucky’s chin up so he could look him in the eyes.  “Hey, are you okay?  Do you not want to do this?”

      Bucky laughed under his breath and said, “Oh yeah, I definitely want to pound your ass into next week, but I’ve been on the edge here for like fucking-ever and I’m pretty sure the second I get near that tight little hole of yours I’m gonna instantly blow my load before we even begin...”

      Steve sat up quickly and looked guiltily at Bucky’s angry hard-on.  “Shit man, I’m sorry…I’m such a selfish prick.”  Before Bucky could protest, Steve pushed him back down on the bed and had his mouth on him again.  It only took a couple of bobs and strokes before Bucky was grunting through his orgasm.  Steve drank down every last drop, lazily licking Bucky through the aftershocks.  He laid down on his back beside the panting brunet and said with a smile, “I was right ya know?  You do taste better.”

      Bucky rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand, irresistible smirk in place.

      “Maybe it’s because my spunk wasn’t frozen for seventy years straight?  Mine at least got thawed out from time to time,” he joked.

      Steve rolled his eyes, “You saying I’ve got freezer burn Buck?”

      Bucky laughed, “Somethin’ like that but I can’t say for sure until you give me a taste.”

      Steve rolled up to meet him, parting his lips to let Bucky’s tongue dip inside.  He pulled back, scrunched his face and narrowed his eyes in concentration.  “Yep...I’m definitely sweeter,” he smiled smugly.

      Steve smiled back and said, “You’re an ass.”  He rolled up on top of Bucky, kissing him hard as he pinned him to the mattress.  He smiled even bigger when he felt Bucky’s growing erection pressing into his own.  Ridiculously short refractory periods were a definite bonus of being a super soldier.

      Bucky pushed Steve up by the shoulders, “And your ass is heavy Rogers…let me up.”  Steve rolled back onto his side and looked coyly at Bucky, “So, um…now what?”  The blush of embarrassment crept back into his cheeks when Bucky laughed in response.

      “What _do_ you do all the time on that tablet Stark gave you?”

      Steve looked puzzled and replied, “Read the news, look up recipes, watch dancing cat videos...why?  What do you do with yours?”

      Bucky smirked, “Luckily for you I do what most hot-blooded males do…watch porn.  _All_ kinds of porn.”  Steve looked at him critically, ready to protest but he was cut short as Bucky argued, “Don’t give me that look Rogers.  I like to think of it more like instructional videos and since this is apparently new to both of us, you should really be thanking me now that I’ve always been a horny, perverted bastard.”  Bucky smiled and teased, “Now, do you want to give me a lecture or do you want me to fuck you?”

      Before Steve could answer, Bucky got up and stretched a minute before walking towards the door.  He looked over his shoulder as he went and called, “I’m gonna go get us some water and grab something from my room.  Be right back.”  Steve sighed, stretched back on the bed and waited.  Bucky returned moments later with two bottles of ice cold water and a bottle of lube.  Steve thanked Bucky for the water, opened the bottle and nearly drank the whole thing down in one draw as he looked apprehensively at the bottle of lube on the bed.

      When they finished their drinks, Bucky pushed Steve to lay on his back.  He straddled him again like he had earlier that night but this time Bucky pinned Steve’s hands on either side of his head and interlaced their fingers as he leaned in for a soft, slow kiss.  When they broke apart, Bucky rested his forehead on Steve’s for a moment before pulling back further to look into his eyes.  “Do you trust me Steve?”

      “You know I do Buck.”

      “Good.  ‘Cause if you really want to do this, you’re going have to trust that I won’t hurt you…follow my lead and just let go.  Can you do that?”

      Steve’s hardened cock twitched at the question as he moaned “Mmhmm.”

      Bucky sucked and nibbled on one of Steve’s nipples as he reached for the lube.  He swirled his tongue around the hard, pink nub before licking and kissing his way back up Steve’s throat.  He purred, “Good.  Now, spread your legs so I can get to that sweet little hole of yours.  I’m gonna finger you open nice and good ‘til your begging for my cock.”  Steve moaned, his legs falling apart.  Bucky moved to settle himself in the space between, popping the cap on the lube.

      “You ready?”  Bucky asked.  Steve nodded but his body tensed.  “Breathe like you did for the doc today and just try to relax...you’ll enjoy it more.”  Bucky poured a generous amount of lube over his flesh fingers seemingly lost in thought for a moment before sarcastically adding, “Then again if you struggle a bit, I’ll probably enjoy it more.”

      Steve laughed and shook his head, his muscles visibly relaxing.  Bucky leaned over Steve and started licking along the shaft of his cock as he reached down between Steve’s legs.  Steve arched his back slightly to press up closer to Bucky’s mouth.  As he did, Bucky took his lube-covered fingers and began massaging light circles around Steve’s entrance.  The moment he sucked Steve’s cockhead into his mouth, he breached the tight ring of muscle with his middle finger and slowly pushed it all the way in.

      Bucky started to move his finger slowly in and out along with the motion of his head bobbing up and down on Steve’s long, thick member.  Steve panted loudly, offering neither praise nor protest.  Bucky pulled his mouth away from Steve’s cock, earning a small whine from the blond.  He looked up at Steve, head thrown back on the bed, chest heaving before ducking down again between his legs, this time gently sucking one of his balls into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue.

      “God that feels good,” Steve sighed.

      Bucky turned his attention to the other side of Steve’s sack, keeping him nicely distracted while he pushed a second and third finger in alongside the first.

      Steve tensed up slightly at the uncomfortable intrusion.  Bucky licked the spot beneath his balls, pressing down with the tip of his tongue before dragging it back up the length of Steve’s cock from base to tip.  Soon Steve was writhing impatiently beneath him.  Bucky started to scissor his fingers inside the tight ring of muscle, working Steve open and pushing in deeper as he sucked a bruise onto Steve’s hip bone.  Steve moaned loudly, as he bunched the sheets in his fists, pushing himself down harder on Bucky’s hand.

      “You really are a needy bitch in heat aren’t you?”  Bucky snickered.  Steve angled his hips down in response as Bucky crooked his fingers, grazing over Steve’s prostate.

      The tingling sensations that lit up Steve’s body made him buck up off of the bed.  “Holy fuck!  What was that?” he shouted.

      “Feel good there Captain?” Bucky smirked.

      “Fucking amazing,” Steve gasped.  “Do it again,” he panted, “Please.”

      Bucky leaned up over Steve, licking his way up Steve's heaving, chiseled body.  He twisted his fingers inside of Steve’s body until he found the delicious spot again causing Steve to jolt off the mattress with pleasure, his hands flying up to pull Bucky’s face to his.  Steve attacked Bucky’s mouth with an onslaught of lips, tongue and teeth.

      Bucky moaned into the kiss getting impatient himself.  “God that’s hot.  I want to hit that with my dick and see what happens.”

      Steve whined and reached for the bottle of lube.

      “Guess that means you want that too?” Bucky asked with a chuckle.

      “Shut up and get over here,” Steve huffed.  Bucky slid his fingers out earning another whine from Steve as he positioned himself within reach.  Steve poured a steady stream of lube over Bucky’s red, straining cock, the excess dripping steadily down his balls and onto the sheets.  Then for good measure, he used his hand to spread the lube around as Bucky thrust forward into his pumping fist.

      Bucky threw his head back and after a few more heavenly strokes, reached down to stay Steve’s wrist.  “Whoa…that’s feeling a little too good.  You ready for me now?”

      Still holding onto Bucky’s cock, Steve guided the enflamed tip towards his slick, waiting hole and stared up at Bucky with darkened eyes and nodded.

      Bucky pulled Steve’s knees up to give him a better angle to push just the head of his cock into the incredibly tight entrance.  Steve hissed through his teeth, “Fuck that burns!”

      Bucky grunted, “Holy shit…so goddamn tight.”  He looked back up at Steve slightly worried, “You want me to pull out?”

      “I’ll beat you senseless with my fucking shield if you so much as even think about it,” Steve growled.

      Bucky laughed, “Maybe we should see an anger management counselor next time.”

      His laughter was cut short by the blissful sensation of Steve pushing himself a little further down onto Bucky’s length.  Bucky slowly closed the distance, pushing in until he was fully seated.  Steve’s eyes were scrunched shut as he tried to adjust to the feeling of being so stretched out, so filled up.

      Steve exhaled loudly, his eyes snapping open to fix his stare into Bucky’s own darkened eyes, “Move.  Please.  Fuck me.”

      Bucky started to roll his hips slowly at first as he also adjusted to the hot, tight pressure surrounding his sensitive member.  “God baby you feel so fucking good.  It’s taking every last bit of control I have not to fuckin’ cum inside your tight little ass right now.”

      Steve moaned breathlessly, “You'd better not.  Not yet.  Fuck me hard, I can take it.”

      Never one to back down from a challenge – especially one that felt this good, Bucky started to snap his hips, balls slapping obscenely loud against Steve’s ass.

      “That hard enough for you?” Bucky groaned between thrusts as his hair began to stick in thick bunches to his sweat covered brow.

      Steve grunted through gritted teeth, “Oh yeah baby…fuck that’s good.”

      Bucky stilled a moment as he pulled Steve’s legs up higher, resting Steve's ankles up high on his shoulders.  The new position providing the perfect angle Bucky needed to nail that bundle of nerves he’d found earlier with each thrust.

      Steve fell apart, unable to form complete thoughts or sentences as the pure ecstasy crashed over him in waves.

      “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…God, so big…ngh...not gonna walk right for a week.  Shit baby yeah… mmm…”

      “Getting close…want your metal hand…finish me off,” Steve strained.

      “The mech hand huh?” Bucky laughed a bit surprised before huffing under his breath, “Kinky son-of-a-bitch.”

      He held up his metal hand, soft whirring noises emanating from the mechanical fingers as he wiggled them and his eyebrows at Steve.  He dipped the cool fingertips in the pool of pre-cum gathered on Steve’s stomach and scooped enough of it to lubricate Steve’s swollen shaft.  He closed his grip and started to pump his gleaming fist up and down, matching his strokes with the brutal thrusts of his hips.

      “That’s it.  Fuck, right there.  Christ, I’m gonna cum.  I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, Fuck…AUGHHHHH!”  Steve shouted as he splattered their stomachs, chests and his own chin with thick, hot, bursts of semen copiously pulsing from the tip of his cock.

      Steve’s eyes rolled back into his head as Bucky continued to relentlessly pound into his ass seeking his own release.

      “Fuck Steve.  I’m so damn close…’m gonna blow my load in that hot little hole of yours…fill you up with my cum.”  Steve moaned and arched his back as Bucky’s rhythm faltered, hips stuttering to a stop as he shouted Steve’s name and came hard deep inside of him.

      The two men collapsed onto each other, panting and delirious.

      “Hey,” Bucky said after catching his breath, “You don’t think Fury has this place bugged, do you?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really more of an Epilogue than a full chapter.

      The following Monday Steve again found himself in one of the Relaxation Suites.

      “Hello again Captain Rogers,” said Dr. Kleinhammer as she entered.

      “Please Doc, call me Steve.”  The good Captain arrived more prepared for his second visit.  He had on his second most comfortable t-shirt (Bucky had stolen his favorite one) and the sweatpants Bucky had been wearing during their first appointment with the doctor.

      “Of course, Steve,” said Dr. Kleinhammer, sitting down in the overstuffed leather chair opposite her client.  “Now, how’ve you been?  Have you practiced any of the breathing exercises we discussed?  Maybe worked up to the self-hypnosis?”

      “I gotta be honest, Doc.  I feel GREAT.  I worked on all the exercises religiously, and even incorporated some new…‘techniques’ that I think really add to the experience.”

      “That’s wonderful, Steve,” said the Doctor.  “A lot of people completely disregard this type of therapy, but I really believe it’s amazingly helpful if you can just approach it with the right mindset.”

      “I’ve been finding that’s true of a lot of things lately,” replied Steve, smiling.

      “Good,” said Dr. Kleinhammer.  “Well, let’s get to work, shall we?”  She glanced down at her files.  “At the close of our last session, you were focused on something or someone who makes you happy.  You mentioned the name ‘Peggy’.  Should we continue concentrating on that?”

      “Actually Doc, I think I’m going to change things up a bit this time…reflect on other things that make me happy.”

      Steve leaned back, put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes.  In his mind Bucky appeared.  Just like he always did now.  Steve couldn’t help but smile.  The doctor’s words disappeared into the background.  Bucky was all Steve could sense now.  At once he felt relaxed, contented, and calm.  He’d found inner peace at last and he was pretty sure Bucky had too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to read my first work! I really appreciate the kudos...nice encouragement to keep on writing!! :-)
> 
> Speaking of which, I currently have a couple of other works in progress and hope to be posting new content soon. Please stay tuned!


	8. Awesome Cap/Winter Soldier Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Okay, so a very talented friend of mine who happens to be a comic artist learned about my love for this pairing and created this awesome artwork for me. I thought you'd all appreciate and enjoy it.
> 
> A special thanks to Paul at www.McSoss.com, and be sure to visit their site for original comic strips, comic book reviews, and a hilarious weekly podcast.

[](http://imgur.com/xMtMiPH)


End file.
